Isn't it Jennifer
by I am Clara Oswald
Summary: JJ has been receiving videos for the past few months from an anonymous man, being given threats as a mean to stay quiet. She knows the voice, but she doesn't know the reason. Can she escape this? (With cases, murders, and of course, established Jemily)


He opened the door to find her standing there, crying. She was mumbling to herself, sentences almost impossible to decipher, her clothes torn, revealing an array of lines, and protruding bones. Oh, how he had had fun with this one; she had done every little task he instructed, with little to no hesitation. Apart from today. He wiped the blood slowly dripping down his face, smearing it into his worn jeans. No worry though, he thought, I will be done with this soon. He lifted his hand and laid it to rest on her shoulder, causing her to flinch, and for more tears to cascade down her face. A vice like grip found its way around her shoulder blade, pulling her along the metal floor, her shoes leaving indentations as she struggled to pull away, with no success. He threw her to the ground, her head hitting the corner of the table, not hard enough to knock her out, but just enough to leave her immobilised. He took the video recorder off the table and pointed it towards the girl, making sure to capture from the perfect angle, allowing for the video to show his work in perfect condition.  
"It's always best when they don't fight back, isn't it Jennifer?"

IACOIACOIACOIACOIACO

"Good morning my flowers!" Chirped the technical analyst as her team entered the bull pen after a weekend off. She gave each one a smile, making sure that they all smiled back, but also checking that each was okay. They had had a tough case, involving young children, and weren't able to save the last victim, arriving merely a few minutes late. They had all sat in silence on the plane home, soundlessly agreeing that this was, while a difficult issue, one to be left in Carson City, around 2,500 miles away. So while Garica knew that it had hurt the team, she understood that they had been trained to be able to let it all go. Her eyes flicked to one Jennifer Jareau, who held herself back from the rest of the team, eyes cast down to the ground, as if knowing that Penelope was reading their facial cues, and deciding who needed her uplifting spiel the most, though this act of hiding herself was a futile task, and allocated more attention to her current emotions. The technical analyst coughed, causing JJ to look up in question. Just as she was about to talk, the analyst was pulled away by Reid, who began talking about the most recent episode of Doctor Who.

JJ felt her hand on her shoulder, smelling the Chanel fragrance that her girlfriend wore.  
"Hey Jayje, how are you feeling?" She said nothing, only leaning into Emily's hand, causing the older girl to frown and move forwards, wrapping her arm protectively around the blonde.  
"If you can't answer that, at least answer me this: was it that case?" She shook her head, no it wasn't, and it wasn't her family, they were safe and far away from her, thanks to her altercation with Will, resulting in a divorce, and for her sons to spend time at each house, though JJ saw them a lot less than she would like to. No, it wasn't about this. She turned slightly, allowing Emily to see her face, and the vulnerability she was displaying.  
"Em.." she sighed, her eyes closing, taking a minute to compose herself, "I'm scared", she said, in nothing more than a whisper, hoping, praying, that Emily understood that now was not the time, but to just make sure that she was alright. Maybe it had worked, but Emily nodded, gave JJ a quick kiss on the top of the head and breathed "you know I'm here", before taking hold of her hand, leading her towards the rest of the team, making a mental note of that moment. She sent a look towards a concerned Garcia, telling her to stay on guard.

IACOIACOIACOIACOIACO

He placed the camera back onto the shelf, making sure that it was still recording. He had done this almost a dozen times. The killing itself didn't matter to him, it was the recording. He wanted to hurt Jennifer, giving her images that would never leave her, threatening her at the same time, forcing her to stay silent. It's not that they could ID him anyway, not with the precautions he'd taken. The only thing that the agent had was his voice, something that he knew would be seared into her brain forever. He grabbed the penknife, cutting a deep line into the girl's skin, opening it with a pair of plyers, and pulling it down slowly, looking back the camera to make sure that Jennifer knew that this was all her fault. The room was filled with the sounds of a screaming young girl, agony resonating throughout the walls, but still, a smile tugging at his lips.

IACOIACOIACOIACOIACO

After looking at a new case located in Virginia, Unit Chief Emily Prentiss decided it would be best for the team to stay in their own homes. Emily got out of the car first, patting JJ on the knee, talking under her breath about the latest killer. They were looking at a killer who's type seemed to be blonde haired women in their early 30s, or, to put it another way, JJ. Emily was stressed to say the least. She walked round to the younger girls door and opened it, offering her hand to help JJ out of the vehicle, holding it tightly as they walked inside their apartment.  
"Em I know what you are going to say, I'm fine babe, okay?" Emily looked at her, searching her eyes for any doubt. She knew she had found it, taking off her shoes and guiding her partner to the couch, settling her down, allowing her to curl into her side, "I know you're not, Jennifer, you may be about this this, but I know something's wrong," she said into her hair, "I won't push you.". JJ sighed, admitting to herself silently that it was time to tell her.

"Emily"


End file.
